


The Owl & The White Jasmine

by KosemArpad



Series: The Owl & The White Jasmine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haikyuu Monarchy, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Modern Royalty, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-War, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn, emperor koutarou, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosemArpad/pseuds/KosemArpad
Summary: Known as the third prince and illegitimate child of the Emperor, Koutarou now sits on the throne as Emperor of Fukurodani intent on correcting the legacy of violence and corruption the former Emperor left behind.She is the daughter of a humble Baron & Baroness who raised her in a happy family full of love and life.A year after the new emperor takes the throne the kingdom is seeing a total different side of the royal family. With the years biggest event coming up Catalina finds herself in a royal mess since she has now caught the eye of the Emperor.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Owl & The White Jasmine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115537
Kudos: 2





	The Owl & The White Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story has been living in my mind for months now and I finally had the courage to put it to words. Basically the prologue is just giving you a small background as to what happens before we meet the main character. I would love for this to be considered a BokutoxReader but I do much better with having a name associated when I write. If you have any suggestions for the story let me know! This is my first time writing a story and I hope to improve as I write so we can all enjoy the story!

The halls of the palace were silent. It was the kind of silence that sent unease and chills down your spine. The Kingdom of Fukurodani was at a complete stand still. The emperor's cabinet and noblemen paced the hall of the Emperor's quarters awaiting the much dreaded news. Tonight the emperor shall die and the blood tyrant's rule would finally come to an end. Only one person was allowed to be in the room with the tyrant and that was the Crown Prince. Sitting across the emperor's bed the prince's face was stone cold showing no emotion. Just sitting, waiting, wishing for the moment his father, the Emperor, would take his last breath.

The emperor was a fearsome man taking what he wanted by force and not caring about the consequences. He was the emperor he didn't care about that he just wanted more and the more he had the more his greed consumed him. His 37 year rule on the throne of Fukurodani was full of nothing but senseless violence and murder. An emperor whose throne was drenched in the blood of thousands of innocent soldiers who fought wars only for his own greed. His own people name him the Blood Lust Emperor. A name he was proudly lived up to. The greed of this emperor had no boundaries which led to the death of his own heirs. Both, the crown prince and second prince, had perished during the War leaving Koutarou as the sole heir to the throne of Fukurodani.

As the son of the Imperial consort, a fancy title for his majesty's mistress, Koutarou's only job was to stay out of sight and out of mind. He was only six when his mother told him why he was different from his brothers. While they got paraded around by the Emperor at banquets, balls and state dinners, Koutarou wasn't even allowed outside of his mother's estate. It was no secret the Emperor had a mistress but it was not widely known that he had sired a child with his mistress. He grew up in the palace and everyone knew who he was but outside those palace walls the world only knew of the former Crown Prince and the second prince. His mother made sure was well taken care of but the man laying on his death bed in front of him was never what he would call a "father" to him. Koutarou could not bother to look at the man in the eyes or even comfort the dying emperor. He was much more interested in answering his emails and texting his friends because this whole situation had put a hold on his plans for that night. The man was going to die anyway. Why did he need to be there?

During the hours of waiting Koutarou kept thinking about what his new situation would entail. An illegitimate prince who was never even supposed to touch the throne let alone now be sitting in the emperor's room waiting for the long dreaded announcement that he would be crowned as the next Emperor of Fukurodani. He stared at the man who once called him worthless and unfit to even rule over the sand of the eastern desert. He was never meant to be in this position. Never meant to rule over any kingdom. He didn't want this burden but as the only living heir of the Bokuto lineage there was no other choice.

The emperor lay in his deathbed, his mind full of nothing but the regret of not seeing his dream of conquering the eastern lands for himself. The last few months of his rule, before being forced into a bed ridden state, were full of nothing but panic and terror. The souls of the dead soldiers he sent to be slaughtered in his name for pure greed haunted his dreams and allowed him no rest in his old age. He grew tired and became sickly not being able to sleep or even eat. Nevertheless the emperor stuck with his greed and never repented for what he had done.

"Kota" the prince looked up from his phone to look at the man who had just called him by a nickname he hadn't heard since his mother died when he was 10. "I'm here your majesty. What can I do for you?" The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Of course he said the phrase as a formality the man was still the Emperor and the prince still had to show reverence towards the dying sovereign. Getting up from the seat and putting his phone in his pocket he slowly made his way towards the bed. Each step he took bringing a type of hot anger in his chest. I'm here your Majesty, what do you need" he said as he knelt down.

"My son, my prince, you must keep the Bokuto lineage clean." Koutarou grimaced at those words knowing he never meant those words and even on his deathbed they held no meaning. "Marry only for the betterment of our name. Do not allow the Bokuto name to become weak. Everyone is your enemy and the only person who you must trust is yourself. Before sunrise you will be Emperor. You must see an end to my conquest. You were never meant to receive the crown but here we are with no other choice. The bastard child of a consort taking the throne who would have thought." Koutarou was used to the sting of those words. Even on his deathbed the man still found time to insult him. Of course Koutarou paid no attention to what he said but continued to listen. "I do have one warning for you." Grabbing Koutarou's arm, the emperor manages to get his last and final warning out. "Do not allow the White Jasmine to reclaim the throne.”

As Koutarou is about to respond he notices the emperor no longer breathing or moving. Eyes just straight forward no longer any glimmer of life in them. Looking down at his dead father Koutarou says only one thing.

"The Bokuto lineage will end with me"


End file.
